


Again For The Soul

by AlwaysFanfiction



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysFanfiction/pseuds/AlwaysFanfiction
Summary: Gon never thought much about soulmates, until he was stuck in a time loop.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on this site, I hope you enjoy!

Gon had known about soulmates for a long time, since he was a baby in fact, but he never really gave it much thought. To him soulmates were just part of life and not something to worry too much about. Sure, he wanted to find his soulmate, just like everyone else, but from his point of view, it shouldn’t be his main goal in life or something to worry about, he would find his when the time was right.

Soulmates were a mystery to scientists and still are, there are no bound rules on how to find your soulmate, everyone is different. Some people would see the world light up when they meet their soulmate for the first time, while others could pass their soulmate and have nothing happen at all. Though the world of soulmates was confusing, there were two definite facts, everyone had a soulmate, and they were always perfect for you.

When Gon left Whale island, he was not searching for his soulmate, he was trying to become a hunter and look for his dad. For him everything began on the boat, the beginning of the hunter exam. The boat ride was where he had first met Kurapika and Leorio, his soon to be friends. Traveling to the hunter exam site, though tricky was not too hard, and it wasn’t till the beginning of the first phase of the exam that things began to get really interesting. The first phase was where he met his best friend Killua.

He and Killua seemed to hit it off really well when they first met, running to keep up with the examiner. They were both the same age, and something just seemed to click with them. The first phase was easy enough for them, they both had plenty of stamina to keep at the front of the pack and have a conversation at the same time, so that’s what they did.

The first phase was also where Gon met his biggest enemy, Hisoka. During his fight with him in the forest, he realized how weak he was compared to others, it was also then that he learned what fear was and how it excited him. Gon knew then that Hisoka would be a long time enemy.

The second phase was awful, or at least the original was. What the examiners were asking for was impossible for a lot of them, they didn’t know how to cook. When the examiner said that everyone had failed, he didn’t know what to think, he needed to pass so he could find his dad. He was worried for a moment, at least until the chairman revoked the decision and had everyone redo the second phase. The second, second phase was a much simpler phase, and easy enough for Gon to complete, it was also one of Gon’s favorite phases, it was fun! He got to dive off a cliff to grab and egg before flying back up with the draft!

After the second phase, there was some down time, it was then that the chairman decided to play a game with Gon and Killua, they needed to get the ball from him. In the end neither were able to get the ball, but Gon had gotten him to use his right side, which was his goal after he knew he would not be able to win. It was the third exam where things really began to get hard.

They were all dropped off on the top of a tall pillar and left there with nothing but the instructions to get to the bottom of the tower within the time limit. It wasn’t till a few hours in that he and his friends had finally gotten into the tower to begin making their way to the bottom, but they still had to sit there for a while longer before another person finally came, Tonpa.

At first Gon had liked Tonpa, he was nice to him and his friends, and helped them get valuable information. It wasn’t till halfway through the third phase that he learned his true colors. Tonpa was a horrible person.

The third phase was rockier then the last ones there were many arguments, and the battles were tuff. The one on one matches were the hardest, Gon’s match went smoothly enough but the experience as a whole was not the best.

When Gon watched Killua walk onto the platform he felt his heart thumping not from fear for his friend, but from excitement at seeing him fight. He knew that Killua would be fine, after all he was an assassin. Seeing Killua rip the murderers heart out of his chest he couldn’t help but smile. It was so amazing, what he could do.

After the one on one matches, the group of five were forced to wait in a room for 50 hours, at first Gon thought he would have been bored out of his mind, and he would have been, if not for Killua being there with him. With Killua the time seemed to be nothing, he could had stayed there forever and he would have been fine, but at the same time he was itching to get out of the room, he wanted to get going, he wanted to fight.

When time was up and they got out, the adventure began, it was fun, they went through many challenges each harder than the last and each more fun. It was the last one that almost got them. If it wasn’t for Gon’s fast thinking, they would not have made it out of the tower in time. Luckily, he came up with a last-minute plan to get everyone out of the tower, break the wall! They had managed to get out just in time to pass the phase.

The fourth exam was even harder. Everyone was given a target and needed to collect 6 points, Gon had the worst luck getting his enemy Hisoka. It was hard work, but he did manage to get his tag, only to be paralyzed and end up owing Hisoka a debt. It was humiliating. After finding Kurapika and Leorio, Gon helped them get the points needed to pass, it was hard, but they managed. He and his friends managed to get all the points they need to pass.

Gon didn’t see Killua anywhere during his time on the island, but he was able to get the points so Gon was happy.

The final stage was a battle of will, whoever surrendered first lost, for Gon it was a difficult fight and he passed out by the end, but he won. When Gon woke up he found out Killua had lost. He killed when he wasn’t supposed to and it was all his brothers fault! He was mad.

He confronted Illumi, but it did nothing for him, he even broke his arm, but it did nothing to calm his furry, Killua was gone. He was going to get him back, something was wrong without him being there and he needed to fix it. He left to go find Killua. He ran through the hallways towards the exit, and right when he opened the doors he was somewhere else. On a boat sailing away from Whale Island, on his way to take the hunter exam.


	2. The first time of many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon had somehow ended at the beginning of the hunter exam again, what was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I thank you for your support. This is my first time posting a story on this site so I am sorry if it goes a little rough. I do plan to make this a series, but I warn you now I don't have an updating pattern, I update when ever I finish a chapter, I could post two in one day or one in two months. I apologies for that ahead of time, anyway I hope you enjoy!

Gon had no idea what had happened. One minute he was about to run out of the building to go find Killua, and the next he was back at the very beginning of the hunter exam. Looking around, he was in a state of panic. It wasn’t long before one of the crew members came up to him.

“Hey are you all right?” Gon nodded still looking around. “You’re on your way to the hunter exam aren’t you, you better not be chickening out now!” The man then turned away laughing as he went. Okay so this was happening. He mine as well try to warn people. It was then he spotted the captain. He began waving to him and made his way over.

“Hey captain, I just thought I should let you know that there is a really, really bad storm coming, and some water sprouts as well, so be prepared!” The captain stared at him for a second moving his pipe around his mouth. Gon then ran off to find Kurapika and Leorio.

They weren’t hard to find, they were in the cabin with everyone else, just like the first time. When he saw, them he waved, but both were to focused on something else to see him. Seeing this he decided to talk to Leorio first.

Quickly he made his way over through the groups of people to were Leorio was sitting. “Leorio!” Leorio looked up to see him running towards him, he looked very confused. “Who are you?!” Leorio yelled at him. Gon was confused for a second. “It’s me Gon, your friend!” Leorio just shook his head. “Who are you trying to fool, I’ve never seen you before in my life.” Gon frowned, Leorio didn’t recognize him? Then he realized that they hadn’t met yet so he wouldn’t know him. “I’m sorry to bother you.” As Gon walked away he heard Leorio mumble something under his breath.

What was going on?! Gon was beginning to get frustrated, his friends didn’t recognize him! He decided to try one more time and even if they didn’t recognize him, they were smart, maybe they would know what was going on. Quickly Gon walked over to Kurapika. When he stopped in front of them he looked up from his book, “Can I help you?” That was it, that was all Gon needed to know that Kurapika didn’t recognize him either.

It was then that Gon began questioning if it would be a good idea to ask him about anything. From Kurapika’s point of view they didn’t know each other, he didn’t want to ruin the friendship they would make by messing with the time line. He made his decision, he wouldn’t mess with anything until they were friends, then he would tell both Leorio and Kurapika about it.

“Hi, I’m Gon, and I just wanted to let you know that there is a REALLY big storm coming and I wanted you to be prepared. You look strong so I wanted to ask you to help me take care of people when the time comes.” Kurapika looked at him in thought for a moment before nodding. “Alright _if_ there is a big storm and people get sick I will help you.” Gon smiled, “Thanks Kurapika!” He then walked away.

Kurapika’s eyes widened, how had that boy known his name? Gon would be one to watch, he thought before going back to his book.

It was an hour later that the storm began and people began getting sea sick. Seeing Kurapika look at him Gon walked over to stand in front of him. “You said you would help!” He said with a smile. Kurapika looked at him suspiciously before seeming to dismiss the thought nodding to himself. He stood, “How can I help?”

It was another 2 hours before Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were called to meet with the captain. During the wait Gon and Kurapika had helped many people with their sea sickness, and they had even gotten Leorio to help them out after a little while.

When they reached, the Captain’s cabin the Capitan paced in front of them for a little while just like last time, before stopping and asking them to interduce themselves. The three did so before the Captain asked Gon something he had not last time. “How did you know there was going to be a big storm?” This seemed to catch everyone’s attention.

Gon smiled rubbing the back of his neck, “I could tell by the smell.” It wasn’t a lie, it was true, at least the first time around. The three-nodded seeming to expect the answer before the Captain asked another question. “You also predicted water sprouts, do you still think that will happen?” Gon nodded immediately. “Any minute now, in fact I think you should start putting the sails down now.” The Captain thought about it for a minute before nodding to one of the crew workers.

“Sir?” He questioned. “I trust this boy’s judgment and if he says there is going to be a water sprout I believe him, go start putting the sails down.” The crew member saluted again before rushing outside.

“All right, now that that is settled, I have a question for all of you, why do you want to be hunters?” Kurapika and Leorio refused to answer the question immediately. Gon shook his head. “Kurapika, Leorio, I really think you should answer his question, he is a pre-examiner.” They both gasped but the Captain did not agree or disagree, he only looked to Gon. “Why do you want to be a hunter?” Gon smiled.

“I want to find out why my dad decided to become a hunter instead of raising me, and then I want to find him!” The Captain looked at him in thought before asking him, “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you know I was a pre-examiner?” Uh-oh, Gon didn’t want to tell anyone yet, they might think he is crazy, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I can’t really explain my thinking, I just kind of knew, why else would you call us here?” Everyone stared at Gon and he began to sweat, did they figure it out? Luckily, they seemed to once again except the answer and carry on.

After a tense moment Kurapika and Leorio both told their stories, though neither gave out too much information, just enough to get them to pass. Gon knew both of their stories already and could respect their decision to not give too much away, it was really personal.

It wasn’t too long after that that Kurapika and Leorio got in their fated fight. Gon had decided to do the exact same thing as last time to not ruin their relationship, risk his life to catch the crewman! He already knew they would catch him, so he wasn’t worried about it, for him it was fun!

When everything was said, and done, the Captain had passed them and just like last time he brought them to the nearest port and told them where to go. Gon thanked the man for his help again before leaving with his friends.

Getting to the main exam site was not too hard, now that he knew where to go. The only problem was that Kurapika seemed to get a little unnerved with some of the knowledge that Gon had that he shouldn’t have. Gon tried his hardest to do the exact same things as before, but it was getting hard, he couldn’t remember everything exactly.

By the time the group entered the main exam site Gon was beginning to get tired, not physically, but mentally. When he saw the group of people he thought he should warn his friends about them. “I wouldn’t take anything anyone offers you here, even if they are trying to be nice they are all our enemy’s. I also think you should stay away from him and him.” Gon said pointing to both Killua’s brother and Hisoka. “There are a lot of strong people here, but I can already feel that they are the strongest.”

Kurapika and Leorio nodding agreeing with him. “Hey wait, why are we listening to you, you’re just a kid!” Leorio questioned. Kurapika turned to him. “I understand how you feel Leorio, but nothing he has guessed has gone wrong, so I suggest we take his advice.” It was clear when he said it that he could tell something was off. Gon smiled. “Alright, I’ll see you soon, I just need to find my friend, oh and before I forget, prepare for a run!” With that Gon rushed off to find Killua.

It was after scanning the whole room that he spotted him, he couldn’t miss his white hair and pale skin anywhere. Gon wanted so badly to run up and hug his friend, this was his first time seeing him after what had happened, but then he remembered, they weren’t friends, at least not yet, and if he knew anything about his friend, it was that he would be on guard the minute he did anything strange, he was a trained assassin after all. At a normal pace, he walked up to him, and to no surprise Killua noticed him immediately turning to face him. Gon waved.

“Hello!” He called out. “My name is Gon, what’s yours?” Killua relaxed his guard. “Why does it matter to you?” Gon frowned, he really wanted to be his friend! “Because you’re the only person here that looks my age, and I want to be your friend!” Killua stared at him for a second seeming to take this into consideration. “I guess I can hang around with you, but I’m not saying I’m going to be your friend, and I’m not going to save your butt if you can't get through.” Gon began cheering. “Yay! Killua’s my friend!” Killua froze for a second when suddenly the wall rose and the exam began. As soon as Killua realized what the first phase was he smirked, “Alright I’ll be your friend if you can keep up with me.” Gon smiled.  “Alright a race! First to get to the destination has to buy the other dinner!” “Okay!” And with that they were off.


	3. Change Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon still not knowing what was happening, tries to get his friends through to the third stage without them suspecting anything, but it is harder then it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I feel really accomplished, this is the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you enjoy!

Running side by side with Killua again made Gon so happy, they were able to talk about things and though they were mostly things he had already heard from Killua, he didn’t care, it was nice beginning able to talk to his friend again.

In the end, it was a tie, they both had crossed the finish line at the same time, or at least the halfway point. Gon didn’t really mind though, it seemed things were back on track for them to be friends the same way they were before.

Gon and Killua had to sit and wait for everyone else, they had a whole hour to wait before they would be moving again. It was 20 minutes in that Kurapika and Leorio finally came through, and when he saw them he waved to them and motioned for them to come over to him. He knew he really shouldn’t be messing with the time line anymore then he already had, but he didn’t want his friends to die.

“Hey Gon, who’s this?” Leorio asked seeing Killua. He had seen them together earlier when they passed them, but they didn’t get time to say much. “Is this the friend you said you needed to find?” Kurapika asked. Gon nodded while Killua’s eyes widened a bit, but he decided to keep quiet.

“This is Killua my friend, but I didn’t call you over here to interduce you to him.” Now curious they kept their eyes on Gon. “What is it then?” Kurapika questioned. Gon took one last deep breath before disregarding his worries about doing this.

“The next part of this phase is going to be a run through this forest, and it is extremely dangerous. Along with the dangers of the forest and its creatures, there were also some people here that will try to kill you while in the forest.” Gon looked to Leorio and Kurapika. “The two men I pointed out earlier are the most dangerous, but Hisoka will kill while we are out there, stay away from him, as far away from him as possible!” The group stayed silent for a minute.

“Gon which one is Hisoka?” Leorio asked. “Oh, that’s right, I only pointed them out, I didn’t tell you their names. Hisoka is the one dressed like a clown with the face paint.” They nodded before, “Who is the other one?” Kurapika asked. Gon glanced to Killua hesitating, “I can’t tell you, at least not yet, but you need to stay away from him, especially you Killua!”

Killua crossed his arms. “Why should I listen to you, you won’t even tell us everything and how do you know this stuff?” Gon hesitated again, he couldn’t tell them yet, he had to wait or it could ruin their friendship. Kurapika looked to Killua.

“Killua I understand your hesitation, it is strange how Gon seems to know these things, but nothing he has told us has been wrong so far, so I would say it is a safe bet to trust him. If it wasn’t for Gon, Leorio and I would have failed the exam or even died 5 times over already. You don’t have to trust him, it’s your call, but I will be putting my faith in him.” Killua seemed to think this over for a minute. “Fine, I’ll trust him.” Gon let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Okay then, follow me when the exam starts and don’t listen to any creatures of the forest, that is our examiner.” He said pointing to the tall purple haired man that had led the there. They all nodded and prepared for another long run.

When the creature tried to fool the crowd at the beginning of the second half of the exam, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika didn’t question if it was really the examiner for a second, they really trusted Gon. When Hisoka killed the creature, they only realized how right Gon had been about him and further strengthened their trust in him.

At the start of the second half Gon made sure to keep his friends close to him, while he knew Killua could easily keep up, Leorio and Kurapika did not have as much stamina. The first thing he did when they began running was try to get as far away from Hisoka as possible. Though the fog was a nuisance it didn’t bother Gon as much as the others, he had super senses.

He used his nose to follow the examiner, everyone had a distinct sent and he was no different, unlike the last time Gon and his friends managed to get to the second exam site without ever leaving the main group. It was a miracle but they managed to make it out fine. Making it with the main group they still had an hour before the second phase began. It was then that Gon saw Killua’s brother Illumi sitting under a tree.

“Killua!” He called to get his attention. He looked to him. “About the man, I said you needed to stay away from, that’s him.” He said nodding in his direction. Killua nodded. “What’s his name? Why do I in particular need to stay away from him?” Sweating Gon rubbed his neck.

“Well honestly I forgot his name.” Killua had a dumbfound look on his face. After finding out who he really was, that information flew out of the window. “But I still can’t tell you why you need to stay away from him, at least not yet.” Killua stared at him for a minute longer before sighing. “Fine, I’ll stay away from him for now, but you better tell me soon!” Gon sighed in relief.

It suddenly hit him, when would he tell them? He thought about it for a minute before reaching a decision, he would tell them the third exam, during the 50 hours. However, he knew this would mean he would have to do the same exact thing during the exam to not change the outcome, he needed to make sure they ended up in the room. Gon nodded to himself, that would be his plan, but for now he needed to warn them about the second exam.

He had them follow him to the edge of the waiting area so no one else would hear him before speaking. “Alright, about the second exam, I won’t tell you much, because otherwise it won’t be fun, but I want you to pass so… A pig’s weak spot is its head and when cooking use looks and taste, seasoning make food taste better.” That was it, that was all Gon would give them unless they were really struggling, he wanted his friends to pass, but he still wanted them to have fun!

“That is some interesting advice, but I will take it into consideration when making decisions in this next exam.” Kurapika said, both Leorio and Killua nodded. “Good! I’m sure you guys will pass this time!” The three looked to each other before silently deciding to ignore it. Then the doors opened and the second exam began.

They each stood in front of a cooking station as the examiners told them the rules of the challenge, use pork and make them a food dish they both like. There were complaints like last time before they were finally released to get their pigs.

“Follow me!” Gon yelled to his friends before taking off into the forest. His friends followed him as he ran to where he remembered the pigs were last time, then without hesitating he took one out in one kick and began making his way back up the hill. His friends stared at him.

“I thought you were being cryptic and speaking in riddles but you actual being literal, their heads are their weak points.” Killua pointed out before the group ran down to get their own. It didn’t take them long to get their pigs back to the station, however because Gon didn’t draw everyone’s attention to him like last time, not everyone got a pig, and they were the first ones back.

When Gon was done with his pig the last of the people had finally returned with pigs, however no one from his group was done yet, he was the first. Other people had tried already but they all just roasted the pigs and so they failed just like the first time.

Gon was confident in his dish, he had learned from last time and this time cut the pig into chunks, he also added some spices he had found that he knew the name of. He didn’t know too much about food, but he remembered Aunt Mito say something about the two seasonings going together. Along with the taste he thought it looked good to, he had put it on a plate and put a mini flag on it, all in all he thought it was good.

Slowly he walked up to the judges and placed it in front of them. “Oh, your first to do something different, it looks… good and it smells good to. Gon could feel the tension as she rose the fork with a chunk of pork on it to her mouth and took a bite. Her face was emotionless as she chewed the food before finally swallowing and setting the fork down. Gon gulped.

“It wasn’t bad.” She said, Gon let out a breath, that was a lot better than last time. “In fact, it was a lot better than all the other things that have been brought up so far, but it wasn’t good either, It was not up to my standards, you fail!” Gon frowned as he watched the rest of his dish be devoured by the second examiner, he had a second chance but he still failed! He walked back to his friends to their frowns.

“You failed?! But it looked so good!” Leorio screamed as he finished up the last of his dish. “Well to be honest that was my first-time cooking with anything besides a fire, I only knew how to do it from watching Mito-San.” The threes mouths dropped.”

“That was your first-time cooking something?” Kurapika asked, Gon nodded. “Well then don’t be to down, you did great for your first time, but now it’s our turns!” Leorio said, all three had finished their dishes. Leorio went up first with his simple seared pork loin, he had done his best to add flavor using the seasoning provided. When the examiner saw, it she was pleased, until she tasted it, apparently, it was just average, he failed.

Killua was next, he had chopped up the meat into chunks as well as some vegetables to make shish kabobs. Like Leorio when he first brought it up the examiner was pleased, until she took a bite. Average she had said and sent him away, he had failed.

Finally, Kurapika went up to give his dish, he had made pork sandwiches like the others she was happy with what she had first been brought, only to be disappointed when tasting. “It was good, better than anything I’ve had today, but it was still not good enough.” He had failed to. When Kurapika returned Gon cursed.

“Dammit! I thought for sure if I told you what the challenge was you would pass, she is too stubborn! I can’t believe we failed again!” The three looked at him strangely before once again deciding not to bring it up. “Well” He looked at his friends. “I guess we will have to pass the re exam again, but don’t worry it’s not too difficult!” The three nodded their heads, having no idea what he was talking about.

It wasn’t long after that that the examiner decided that she had had enough, no one had passed. And it wasn’t too long after that that the chairman came and took them to the place where they would retake the exam. After the examiner showed them how to do it Gon smiled and ran to jump off the cliff. His friends seeing him do this followed him immediately jumping off the cliff as well. Everything worked out just as well as last time and so they all passed getting a meal in the process.

On the way to the next exam site the chairman had them play the game again, he still wasn’t able to get the ball from him, but at least he was able to get him to use his right hand again, and faster than last time to, even if not by much. After the game Killua told him about how his family were all assassins. “I know.” He responded without thinking, he quickly covered his mouth, he had slipped up.

Killua looked to him, “How would you know about that?!” “Oops?” He rubbed the back of his neck and he could feel the sweat on his face. “Tell me.” Gon laughed nervously, “I can’t yet, I will tell you in the middle of the next hunter exam, but I can’t tell you until then.” Killua seemed to be getting angry. “Why can’t you just tell me!” “Because you’re not my best friend yet!” Killua looked to him confused. “Wha…” “Please trust me Killua, I just can’t tell you yet, I don’t want to tell you because it might affect our relationship and we might not become best friends!” Gon felt himself beginning to tear up.

“Please trust me Killua, you need to trust me and just wait a little longer, then I promise I will tell you!” Killua stared a little longer before finally giving in. “Fine, I don’t know why I am trusting you, but I am, so you better not screw it up.” Gon smiled, “Thank you, thank you Killua! I promise I won’t mess this up!”

 


	4. Announcment!

Hello everyone, no this is sadly not a chapter, I have an announcement. If you guys haven’t noticed by now, I struggle with posting constantly. This summer I am going to be working on this problem. I am not abandoning this fic or any of the other ones I am working on. I have two accounts where I post fanfiction, Fanfiction and Archive I do not repost stories, so I have some on each. I go by the same name.

This summer I am going to be working on fixing this problem as my goal. I will be tackling one fic at a time so I’m sorry if I don’t start with the fic you want updated, but don’t worry it will happen! In addition to this I have made a new rule for myself when it comes to posting new stories, I must have at least 5 chapters of a series fic done before I can begin to post it, that way if I don’t feel like writing I can just post chapters I already have written. The exception for this is one-shots which I can post at any time when I write them. Once again I’m sorry it has been so long but now that you know what is going to happen I hope you can support me.

On another note, I will take requests for one-shots if anyone has one. I am picky with pairings so just ask. Shows I will write fics for are Attack on Titan, Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, and Yuri on Ice!! With that I bid you all adieu.

I will delete this chapter once I begin to update this fic again.


End file.
